vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph Eden
Summary Seraph Eden is the third of the Seraphs created by Goddess Ilias, the strongest class of angels. Among her three "sisters", she was the most faithful to Ilias, continuing to serve her even after Micaela and Lucifina betrayed Ilias. However, her status as being only the "third" seraph despite being the only one left at Ilias' side caused her a great complex regarding as status, as she hates being referred to as "third". When came the time of re-creation, she acted as one of the major generals of Heaven's armies, alongside Promestein and Black Alice. Despite her skill and experience, Heaven's armies ended up being defeat and she had to fight Luka directly, being the first enemy he has to face once in Heaven. In the Paradox Timeline, she was one of the few angels who survived Heaven's destruction. She acted as the leader of the Snow Haven, where most survivors lived, in hope of having Ilias come back to them eventually. She thus froze time around Ilias' Temple, not knowing that it held a dying Ilias and a large amount of chaos, waiting to erase the rest of the timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Seraph Eden Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Seraph Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts. Can permanently kill other angels), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Flight, Time Travel (Seraphs can freely travel through space-time), Time Manipulation (Can stop time on an immeasurable scale for extended periods of time, preventing the destruction of a timeline), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize her hair), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce various statistics of the enemy, as well as negate buffs they already have), Soul Manipulation (Can send an opponent's soul to heaven), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own or her allies' statistics), Air Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon reinforcements temporarily), Fire Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb health, mana and fighting spirit), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in cities and towns), Transformation (Can transform into a larger form, the Garden of Eden), Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) |-|Base=All previous abilities, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as holy magic), Possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Holy Magic composes half of chaos, which represents the non-existent void that existed before space-time itself. Beings made out of holy magic are unable to be interacted with, even through Monster Lord’s Cruelty’s space-shattering and existence erasing effects), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3, possibly 5) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to both Luka and Alice) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than her main timeline self) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) | Immeasurable (Superior to Luka and Alice) | Immeasurable (Superior to her main timeline self) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Made out of holy magic) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mutliversal+ | Mutliversal+ | Mutliversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Does not need to sleep or eat) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes. Comparable to Micaela, who can vaporize kilometers of terrain with a single attack) Standard Equipment: Spears, Sword Intelligence: Unknown (Although she is often seen as stupid by others, she should still have the high intelligence of other Seraphs) Standard Tactics: She will mostly try to finish off her opponent with a strong holy attack from the beginning, similarily to Ilias. Weaknesses: Holy weapons can bypass her non-corporeality Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Angel Skills' *'Heal: A basic healing skill.' *'Heal All:' An upgraded version of the skill which can be used to heal many allies at once. *'Cure:' A healing skill that can cure status ailments. *'Raise:' A skill that can be used to resurrect one ally. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Heaven’s Thunder:' A mixture of holy magic and lightning capable of paralyzing the opponent. *'Angel Hair:' An holy attack that can be used to extend one’s hair to attack. *'Blade of Healing:' A sword skill that can heal allies. *'Angel Dance:' A basic sword skill that is used to hit many random enemies. -'High Angel Skills' *'Demon Slayer Dance:' A sword technique that can hit up to 4 random enemies. *'Dispel:' Removes any positive effects from the enemy, including stats amplification, invulnerability or temporary non-corporeality. *'Heaven:' A skill that can send an opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Blade of Miracles:' A sword kill that can heal allies. *'Demon Slayer Thunder:' An holy-imbued thunder that has a chance to send the opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Purifying Light:' A stronger version of Holy Light. -'Seraph Skills' *'Justice Heaven:' A sword skill that deals heavy holy damage and has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Dispel:' A magical skill that dispels the buffs of all enemies. *'Illusion Heaven Dance:' The user buff themselves, giving them increased chances to dodge attacks. *'Mass Heaven:' A skill that sends all opponents' souls to Heaven. *'Divine Punishment:' An extremely strong attack that hits all opponents and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Priest Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Enhance Magic:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's magical strength. *'Enhance Mind:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's willpower. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Mass Heal:' A skill that heals all allies. *'Enhance Technique:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's dexterity. *'Enhance Attack:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's strength. *'Enhance Guard:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's defense. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. -'Guard Skills' *'Armor Break:' A skill that weakens the target's defense. *'Mind Break:' A skill that weakens the target's defense to magic. *'Secure Hold:' The user holds the opponent, binding them. *'Speed Break:' A skill that weakens the target's speed. *'Magic Break:' A skill that weakens the target's magic. *'Power Break:' A skill that weakens the target's power. *'Request Reinforcements:' A skill that summons reinforcement temporarily. -'Swordsman Skills' *'Cyclone Blade:' A sword skill imbued with wind. *'Dead Crash:' A reckless sword skill that aims for the vitals for a quick kill. *'Focused Spirit:' The user focuses their mind, increasing their strength for their next attack. *'Moonlight Blade:' A sword skill that can reflect light from itself. *'Cursed God Slash:' A sword skill that ignores the opponent's defense, but has a high chance of missing. *'Cross Slash:' A sword skill that hits the enemy twice. -'Temple Knight Skills' *'Undead Slayer:' A sword skill particularly strong against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Guard:' The user boosts all of their allies' physical defenses. *'Holy Shift:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic. *'Holy Spear Prayer:' A spear skill that heals an ally. *'Spiral Fire:' A spear skill imbued with fire that hits the enemy thrice. -'Dragon Knight Skills' *'High Jump:' A spear skill that involves attacking from high up. *'Bird Drop:' A spear skill that deals bonus damage to flying enemies. *'Lancet:' A spear skill that absorbs the opponent's health. *'Fire Spear:' A spear skill imbued with fire. *'Highwind:' A spear skill imbued with wind. *'Impact Spear:' A spear skill that can hit all enemies. *'Wyvern Dance:' A spear skill that can hit three random enemies. -'White Mage Skills' *'Mega Heal:' A superior version of Heal. *'Mass Cure:'A magic skill that heals the status effects of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magic skill that boosts the physical defense of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magic skill that boosts the magical defense of all allies. *'Holy Arrow:' A magical arrow composed out of holy energy. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Heal:' A magical skill that heals all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Raise. -'Royal Guard Skills' *'Armor Impact:' A stronger version of Armor Break. *'Mind Impact:' A stronger version of Mind Break. *'Speed Impact:' A stronger version of Speed Break. *'Technique Impact:' A skill that lowers the opponent's dexterity. *'Magic Impact:' A stronger version of Magic Break. *'Power Impact:' A stronger version of Power Break. -'Holy Knight Skills' *'Requiem Lance:' A spear skill that absorbs health and fighting spirit, on top of being stronger against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Charge:' The user boosts all of their allies' attack. *'Sun Conquista:' A strong spear skill that uses holy magic and attacks three random foes. *'Miraculous Holy Spear:' A spear skill that heals all allies. *'Sun Rebellion:' An extremely strong spear skill that uses holy magic. -'Holy Lancer Skills' *'Lightning Spear:' A spear skill imbued with lightning. *'Illusion Lance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic. *'Aqua Lance:' A spear skill imbued with water. *'Holy Landing:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Godly Dragon Spear:' A spear skill that drains the enemy's health, magic, and fighting spirit. *'Holy Spear Dance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits 4 random enemies. -'Others' *'Angel Properties:' As an angel, her body is unable to be harmed by anything not holy. All attacks will simply go right through her body. She is also able to seemingly regenerate from nothing even when her body is destroyed by Holy weapons. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Key: Weakened (Paradox Timeline) | Base (Original Timeline) | Base (Angel Timeline) Gallery iv_succu_vs_angel1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Angels Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2